


A Lens is Mightier than a Sword

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, M/M, Photographer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur is a photographer with his own business. Merlin is a young actor who wants a portfolio made.





	A Lens is Mightier than a Sword

Arthur owned a little photo studio on Camelot Drive. It was small and unassuming, but he liked it that way. His father scoffed at it, of course. Uther thought it sullied the fine Pendragon name, but Arthur was proud of it. A Lens is Mightier than a Sword was a business he had instantly fallen in love with - the name was not short or catchy, but it was, however, memorable.  He had earned enough to finance the down payment and Albion Bank had easily granted him a loan. Working at Pendragon Industries, a corporate job he had gladly said goodbye to when this little business had been put up for sale six months ago, was in Arthur’s past now, and Arthur was much happier for it.

His love of photography had started as a hobby in secondary school, and evening classes in the local art college had given him the needed credentials to open a business of his own. He could already boast a small, but faithful clientele, although, he thought some of the ladies that paraded their dogs into his studio were more interested in spending time with a dapper young man, than have their pooches immortalised in the most advantageous lighting. Nonetheless, he wanted his clients to be happy, and earning good money while doing what he actually loved, made even the flirty creme de la creme of Camelot bearable.

 

It was all going quite marvellously smoothly until a young man walked into his establishment, sporting the most unruly mop of dark-brown hair barely hiding a pair of magnificent ears. The man’s face was a vision, complete with luscious lips and eyes you could drown in. The angles of his face begged to be photographed, from every angle.

"Hello, are you the photographer?"

Arthur’s brain short circuited. The man’s voice did things to him as well. It was dark and velvety, and he’d give anything to hear it whisper sweet nothings into his ear each morning, in bed, from now on.

The insistent blue eyes bore into Arthur and the question was apparently repeated.

"Hi, there. Do you work here? I’d like to have some portraits taken. Please?"

Finally, Arthur realised a response of some kind was required of him and managed, in a barely-there voice: "Yes. Yes, I do. I do work. I am a photographer. This is my shop."

"Great. I would like a portfolio made. I am an actor, and I need a portfolio with head shots and hand and head shots and such. Do you photograph people, or is it just poodles?"

Arthur realised that the man was casting glances around the shop, spotting the display of mainly dog shots in the glass cabinet. Arthur saw that the man was unsure whether he’d come to the right place. He hurried to ensure the man wasn’t going to dart, fidgetting as he was now.

"Yes! I do photograph people as well. Would you like to book a time?"

"Yes. Do you have time now?"

Arthur usually liked to prepare his studio, but the man seemed a bit anxious to get this over with.

"You cannot rush perfection," Arthur tried, but the man looked almost pained.

"What is your name, address and telephone number, so I can let you know when the portfolio is done?"

"Merlin Emrys, 86 Camelot Close. 0755198683."

"Alright. Did you bring along different sets of clothing, darker and lighter ones, for dramatic effects and such?"

"No, should I have done?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin was a bit clueless about these things,wasn’t he? Gorgeous, yet clueless. Maybe he had never had his picture taken by a professional before?

"Why don’t we pencil you in for tomorrow, so that you can think about what clothes you would like to wear. I assume you actor types like the odd prop, too?"

"Prop?"

"Yeah, a skull maybe?" Arthur laughed at his own suggestion.

"A skull?"

"Yeah, as in Hamlet…?"

"I don’t think I’ll bring a skull, if you don’t mind?"

"Well, it’s all entirely up to you, Mr Emrys."

"Please, call me Merlin. And, I don't really know how these things go..."

Merlin looked nervous. Arthur knew Merlin would have to relax for the shoot. He knew the importance of putting subjects at ease for the best shots - it was taught in the the first class of portrait photography. Everyone knew a tense person would not be very photographable. Although, Arthur had to admit, Merlin would look good in any emotional state. In fact, maybe actors’ portfolios should showcase the range on the particular actor’s emotional spectrum?

"Merlin, I think we ought to pencil in a longer session."

"Is it very expensive?"

Ah, here was the gist of the matter, Arthur realised. Merlin was a poor actor, maybe looking for his first job.

"Let’s say, the money doesn’t matter for the moment. If your portfolio brings you work, then you can pay me. After all, it’s a test for me as well, isn’t it? If I don’t succeed in my job, you do not succeed in yours."

Merlin seemed to brighten up at that, and the smile that accosted him then made Arthur feel he had already received payment for his work.

"But don’t tell all your other actor friends to come round here begging for freebies, this is just a one-time deal, between you and me, alright?"

Merlin looked shocked.

"I’d never..."

"Alright, it’s settled then. I’ll see you here tomorrow at closing time, 5 pm. I work alone in the shop and I want to concentrate on this properly. I close up and we can do our photo shoot in the studio in the back, without interruptions."

"Great, Mr…?"

"Arthur."

"Mr Arthur, thank you..."

"No, Arthur is my first name. Call me Arthur, please."

"Alright, Arthur. Thank you so much, for the offer. That does help...a lot."

"Not a problem, Merlin. Glad to help local talent."

"I’m from Ealdor."

"Ealdor?"

"Yeah, it’s across the county line…"

"No matter. I am glad to help you on your way to super stardom, Merlin. I believe in you. Don’t forget me when you reach the A-list, will you?"

"You don’t even know if I am any good."

"No, but I can already see you are very photogenic. My camera is going to love you."

Watching Merlin blushing made Arthur wish he had his camera at the ready. He was really looking forward to the photo session. Merlin would look great.

"Uhm, Arthur, …?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin squirmed on the spot.

"What is it?"

"Yeah, I was wondering do you…?"

Merlin unhelpfully gestured at his midriff and chest.

"Yes?"

"Do you…? Have you ever…?"

"You will have to elaborate a little, Merlin."

"Do you take nude shots as well?"

 

Arthur blushed and he gawked at Merlin for a moment. Yes, he couldn’t help it. Even the thought gave him trouble. He would not be one of those sleazy photographers who got a perverted sort of rise from taking nude shots. He was a professional, and, yes, he had done nude studies in his training. His instructors had been very impressed, too.

"Nude shots?" He croaked, his voice having disappeared somewhere into Hoarseville.

"Yeah...just in case, I might need…"

"What kind of acting are you looking to do?"

Arthur suddenly found himself appalled at the idea of Merlin taking part in some seedy backroom porn production. In fact, he was going to do his damnedest not to let that happen.

"I think, Merlin, you should set your goals higher. You clearly have a very expressive face," Arthur emphasised the word face, "and needn’t worry about nude shots." Yet, even as he said this, his imagination started supplying him with the most vivid images of Merlin sprawled over that grand-dad armchair in his studio, wantonly beckoning the viewer, Arthur, closer with his forefinger. He had so many poses he would love to try out with Merlin as his subject.

Oh, this was going to be hellish torture.

"Right…"

"But, if you insist, we can of course do a couple of...nude shots, too, if you insist. But, we won’t put those in the portfolio, Merlin. You can put those in your personal collection, if you want. I don’t do porn on these premises."

"Of course not, I wasn’t implying…"

"I am a consummate professional, Merlin."

"I wasn’t alluding to..."

 

Arthur realised he had mentioned porn now - his subconscious clearly insisted on Merlin shedding all his clothes and surrendering to Arthur’s lens completely. Dear lord. This was going to absolutely horrible.

"I’ll see you tomorrow at 5 pm then, Arthur," Merlin squeaked.

"Yes, Merlin, get a good sleep beforehand. I would like you to just chill, alright?"

 

Merlin looked a bit constipated when he left. 

 

The next afternoon would be an interesting one.

 

****

 

Merlin showed up five minutes early the next day, hovering outside the shop with a backpack. Presumably Merlin had brought along some clothes for the shoot.

 

Arthur waved to him through the window, beckoning him to come in.

"Hey, Merlin."

"Hey," Merlin said blushing to the tip of his ears.

Merlin was still just as gorgeous as Arthur remembered. He had spent all evening and parts of the night planning what shots to take and how to make Merlin’s portfolio as good as possible. Good work generated more work. If Merlin’s portfolio was successful, he’d attract more clients for portraiture, which was his favourite field after all.

"Merlin, you can already go in and change if you want. It’s the first door on the left."

"I thought I’d wear these clothes, to start with, if that’s okay?"

 

Merlin was wearing a black wide-necked, knitted jumper that showed his clavicle in a lovely way. His hair was lovely and equally unruly as the day before.

 

Arthur’s friend Gwen rushed into the shop, startling Merlin with her typically cheerful greeting.

"Hi!"

"Oh, hello, Gwen, you are right on time. This is Merlin, he is here for the portfolio shoot."

"I know, Arthur, you described him to me in quite vivid detail."

 

Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush. Merlin looked nonplussed, thankfully.

"Let me explain, Merlin. Gwen is a beautician and I asked her here to make sure you look grand in the shots."

"Will she be expensive?"

 

Merlin looked worried again.

"No, Merlin, Gwen owes me a favour. I introduced her to my friend Lancelot."

 

Gwen blushed and dragged Merlin along into the backroom.

 

Arthur closed up shop and joined them in the studio. He had set up the studio lighting earlier in the day, and arranged the white screens so that the spot that Merlin would occupy would have the best lighting possible.

 

Gwen dabbed at Merlin’s face with various products and brushes. She was very skilled and quick about it, too.

"You are good to go," Gwen said and started putting away her supplies.

"Alright, Merlin, let’s begin then. You stand here. Yeah, there. Just take a deep breath and roll your shoulders a little. Just stand there for a moment, look intently into the camera and hold for a moment."

"Intently?"

"Or, well, look however you want, really, I am just going to take a test shot, to figure out if the settings are okay."

 

CLICK

  
"Wow, Merlin."

"What is it? Is it dreadful?"

Arthur looked at the shot he had taken.

"I was right."

"What?"

"The camera does love you."

Arthur wasn’t exactly sure how it was possible, after such a short time, but it wasn’t only his camera that loved Merlin. He had a distinct feeling that he was falling in love with Merlin himself. And it had only been a day! Merlin’s face was just begging to be photographed. This portfolio was going to rake in the business, he was sure of it.

 

A mobile ringing interrupted Arthur’s staring at the image of Merlin on the screen of his camera.

"Lancelot, Hi! Aww, I am helping Arthur with a photo shoot. Now? I can’t, sweetie, I…"

Arthur smirked and Merlin grinned at Gwen’s apparent desperation of wanting to stay and wanting to go.

"Gwen, go. We can handle it from here on. Besides, Merlin looks beautiful. Go, be with Lance, you lovesick fool."

"You sure?"

"I am sure, you are no use to us in this state."

Gwen giggled and practically danced out of the room. Her head popped back inside the door.

"I’ll leave this powder here for you, in case Merlin gets sweaty. Or something." Gwen looked way too knowingly at Arthur. She winked and was gone.

Arthur wasn’t imagining the pleased smile that lingered on Merlin’s face.

 

"Ah, young love, eh?" Arthur quipped and Merlin hummed nervously, squirming in the bright lights of the studio.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"You really think I am...beautiful?"

 

Arthur just gazed at Merlin.

 

"Arthur?"

"Yes, I do, Merlin." he said absentmindedly.

"Okay."

"Now shall we show that to the rest of the world as well, hmm?"

 

Merlin laughed and nodded happily.

 

 

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

 

"How about I pose like this?"

 

 

CLICK


End file.
